


Rose Potter and The Stone Men

by MyaMia31



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Injury, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyaMia31/pseuds/MyaMia31
Summary: Unbestknown, to the whole entire wizarding world there was an a second Potter that survived that fateful night. A girl of the name Rose. Now, 17 years later a prophecy told a month before the Potter's death re-arise's and Princess Rose Potter has to deal with, and drag her long lost brother in it too.





	

 

Chapter 1: The Princess

 

 

 

 

 

 

Harry's Pov:

 

I  looked up at the night sky, 3 months had passed since since the Final Battle. Things had changed extremely in those months.

  1. Voldemort’s defeat is now an annual holiday



It all happened during the Ministry Ball, when the minister announced that the day when Voldemort's reign of terror ended that it deserved recognition. It was very grand when the minister signed the official document, making Voldemort ends an official holiday.

 

  1. Hermione and Ron tried to become a couple



It was a slow process at first, but after a while they were a couple, but not a great couple. At least everyday they argued. They had nothing in common. But they pushed through. I was scared for the outcome of their relationship. Who knows how big the dent could be. And it scared me. Gold doesn't crack or crumble. And that is exactly what might happen to the Golden Trio depending on how this relationship ended.

 

III.    Hermione and Ron gave up after 2 months of trying

They pushed through. But the end was inevitable. I was relieved when it came. Hermione told me they had ended on a mutual agreement. That they had  finally come to their senses. That they weren't working out. And that they both knew it.  So they had decided to end things. The next day things were tense but they pushed through. Things were kinda normal again.

 

  1. Hogwarts was reopened



It was the roughest process after the war. The castle had been severely damaged after, and needed lots of repairing. A lot of people helped with the repairing of the castle. They came to school everyday and put their heart into putting Hogwarts together. And restoring it to its former glory. After a few months of tough work, Hogwarts was restored to its former glory.

 

  1. A big announcement was made   



  


Today marks the eighth week of school. And the school has already been hit by a huge surprise from Headmistress Mcgonagall. We have been blessed with a visitor of a tremendously high rank. She will be coming soon. A Princess. A real Princess! Is coming to Hogwarts. She's here in official business though. She's here to observe our way of learning , and judge our way of learning. Then she is taking what she learns from here and taking it back to her school and judging it against 10 other schools.

Everyone is so very excited. I've never seen the castle so clean. I think the house elves are the happiest of all. I went to the kitchens yesterday and house elves were all spotting grins and were jumping around  like they were on a sugar high. They kept saying " A Princessy is coming' I never saw the elves this happy. The boys, some are expecting to leave their girlfriends . Some are expecting to get married. The girls are a different matter, they are offering haircuts, fashion advice, and driving me completely bonkers. I smiled, luckily Hermione has been totally rational about the princess's visit and simply waits to the day she comes.

I looked around to see that Hermione had just entered the common room. She had on a sleeping gown with no shoes. Her hair was wild and her eyes were wide. She seemed to search desperately for someone. When her eyes met mine she seemed to relax. Then, it occurred to me she had just woken up. She had a nightmare. I stood up and up and opened my arms to her. She raced into my arms, when our bodies collided, I picked her up, and I noticed that my shoulder getting wetter. I kissed her hair and whispered into her hair "You want to get out of here? “I asked her. She  nodded and I carried her away for as long as I could.

I carried her until we reached the Black Lake , when she requested to be put down. She looked down at her bare feet in the ground. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her. She looked away, when a sudden wind overcame. Her hair whipped and dipped and the wind. "It  all started normal, we were just sitting in front  of the fire, then you suddenly had your packed and you were telling me-" she sniffed, "You were telling me-" she stopped. "Hermione, what did I say?" I asked her already dreading the answer.

"You told me- You told me that you were leaving. That you didn't want to be here anymore. I said I would come with you, but that's when it got worse. You said I was your reason for leaving. You had wished you didn't make that promise to me. You said I was suffocating you. That you were tired of me. And that you wished had never became friends with me if your unhappiness was the cost."By this time she had broken down into tears. I gathered her in my arms quickly. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe such things had plagued her mind.

We held on to each other for a while, never letting go. "I will never leave you. I will never let you go. You are my best friend. I won't break my promise. I promise." I told her. I kissed her forehead. "Would you like to  go see Hagrid?" I  asked. She gave a small smile and nodded.  i grabbed her hand and started to walk with her to Hagrid's Hut.

Once we reached Hagrid's Hut, we knocked on the door. We waited a few seconds, before we heard giant footsteps heading towards the door. We stepped back as the door swung open.  "O' 'Ello there 'Arry and 'Ermione. Why don' ya come on in eh?" he said. We nodded,  then internally grimaced when he added, "I'll put on some tea."

After he made the tea, we all sat down and began to talk. "So, how's everything been  going wIth Rosie comin'?" Hagrid asked, then his eyes widened. "You know her personally! Don't you?"exclaimed Hermione. My eyes had widened and mouth had dropped open. "H- How?" I asked. He  bowed his head. "She is,  me goddaughter." he stated.  Hermione gasped. Hagrid stood and went over  to his drawer. He took out  a picture, and walked back towards us, He sat down and still looking at the picture he had gotten. He gave us the picture, "This is her when she was just a babe."he stated.  I looked at the picture of the baby. She was of course, chubby. She had dark raven hair and big doe green emerrald eyes. A model of perfection. She also had a scar on her head. The shape of an asterid. Hermione awwed and I laughed. "I can't wait to meet her" said Hermione. "Me neither." I added. "Remember this, she was just a babe then. She's grown, matured, and seen things even Harry hasn't seen- just don't get  on her badside." said Hgrid. We both nodded. I looked towards Hermione , and she smiled at me. We were hopeful.

  
  


Rose's Pov

  


 I was flying high in the sky on my steed Bold, my snake Blither wrapped firmly around my waist. “I heard that there's a house called Slytherin . A house for ssnakess"I hissed at Blither. "Ssnakess like you “she hissed at me “No nothing like me" I hissed at her.

 Rose 'Alina Lily Potter that's my name. I am a Princess. My parents are Lena and Patrick  Goodheart, well my adoptive parents anyway. My real parents are James and Lily Potter. My brother and sister, Len' and Mufassa, they're my adoptive brother and sister too, but I have a blood brother, his name is Harry Potter. I don't know him. I didn't plan on getting to know him either. I had successfully kept my distance for 16 years. The fates had been on my side. What changed?

My entire family is made up of cupids and when I was a baby The C.C (Cupid Counsel) made me a half-cupid. As I grew up I was given gifts, from spirts and creatures from all around the world, from different parts of the universe and even gifts from the heavens above.

I am the most powerful person that ever lived. I always will be.

“We are close” said Bold. I nodded and put my head between his ears and mentally prepared myself for my hopefully brief visit to Hogwarts.

 

During our arrival to Hogwarts I silently dozed off, losing control of Bold, flying him straight through a window.

 

CLASH!!

BOOM!!!

 

I jolted awake. Glass that was spiraling everywhere, I froze in the air with a wave of my hand. Suddenly, I was flying off of Bold my wings appeared instantly spreading happily in their glory. In my mind I commanded my wings to disappear. They instantly did as I commanded, opening the skin of my back and disappearing once again. I fixed the window that I broke. I checked myself for injuries. I made sure Blither was fine. I checked Bold. Then, I looked around. I was in Hogwarts. Student’s eyes were on me. Teachers were up and bowing. A lady suddenly spoke “Children this is the princess show respect” She said in a stern voice. The students raised and bowed instantly. “You shall rise “I said with a smile.

I looked towards the table and saw Godfather Hagrid. “Uncle Hagrid!” I shouted excitedly I really hadn’t seen him in a while, but he was the one he gave me all my animals and J couldn’t help but be excited to see him. "Hey there Rosie" Hagrid said with a huge smile. He came over to me and lifted me gracefully from the ground. I squealed childishly as he twirled me around easily in his large arms. "Look at you! All strong and healthy." he said as he pulled back to examine my body.  "Haven't grown an inch have you." he chuckled. "I'm a big girl now Uncle Hagrid, I can't be seen being picked up." I pouted. He laughed and put me down. "How are the animals?" he asked. "All strong and healthy. I'm not very sure if Boom and Burp are okay. They went on a journey." I told him. He nodded, and then told me to come and sit since the feast was about to begin.

  


  During the feast they had in my honor, a woman stood and said “Students of Hogwarts remember this day because, The Princess is here”. The students cheered. I stood up and said “Students of Hogwarts I am Princess Rose ‘Alina Lily Potter and it is in my greatest pleasure to be here today“

As I sat down with a fake smile plastered I couldn’t help but reminisce on a conversation I had with my friends. They had suggested that I slyly showed what student at my school could do. I had objected immediately, I thought that the unprivileged should at least get a chance to better their person; or at least get a high stand in government somehow.

I sat there and compensated the whole idea. OH what the heck; I was bored.

  I stood up and immediately all attention was on me.

"Students of Hogwarts, I have a present for each and every one of you" I announced.

I took a step back from the podium and closed my eyes. People who actually paid attention noticed a ball of blue fire of some sorts start to grow bigger and bigger in the palm of my hands. I placed it to my mouth whispered words into it. Then, I threw it, I threw it like a pitcher a baseball, and when it reached the middle of the hall it combusted. Blue mist spread everywhere, and when it finally disappeared the students looked up at me in astonishment.

The only thought passing through my head though was: I really am good, as I smiled and curtsied for the students, and gave flowers and little pecks on the cheek to the younger students.

  


Harry's Pov

 

 We stayed up until midnight, celebrating. When the blue mist stuff surrounded us the words “Just Believe" echoed in my mind. I shook it off thought I was hearing things, but when Hermione asked me if I heard it too; I guess I wasn’t.

“What did you think of her Harry? “Asked Ron suddenly, as we were walking to the common room. I thought a minute of an answer that would be appropriate, “She is very powerful. Beautiful. Elegant. Smart. Interesting. I wouldn't mind getting to know her“ I said.

Suddenly Ron's ears turned red which was a sign that he was angry. “Look here Harry1 For ONCE don't go flaunting your fame. I call dibs.“he said with a smug smile. I couldn't muster up any words that wouldn't make him angry, so I decided nodding and walking would be the best strategy. Plus, I really didn’t know what I did. Suddenly Hermione was walking right next to me and angrily muttering words I couldn't understand.

We walked in unison for a while until I had enough of her muttering, and gently put us both to a stop. “Hermione “I said and snapped her out of her daze, she looked at me, “What’s wrong? “I asked. She seemed so hesitant about answering me until she finally gave in. ”Why does Ron treat the princess as if she was a possession" she said “I could understand him doing that to me, but the princess. “She sniffed. At that moment I wanted to rip Ron's throat out. Hermione had been stressed for weeks, and Ron knew it. I hugged her close, I knew why this hurt Hermione so much, one of the main reasons Hermione and Ron didn't last was because, Ron thought women were possessions’. I wonder if he will ever learn his lesson.

 

I led Hermione to the Room of Requirements. I asked the room for a room that showed the night sky. I silently led her in. "Does the princess look a little to young to you?" I asked Hermione. Hermione nodded, "I'm pretty sure it's a charm" said Hermione. "Maybe one of her own invention." I nodded that seemed logical enough. We sat on the floor. "What  do you think of her Hermione?" I asked "Was she what you expected?"

Hermione thought that question over. "She has to be the most beautiful person a person will ever see. She's obviously powerful. Probably smart. She looks like she lives the life." she said finally. "Your turn."

I took a bit longer than Hermione before he finally answered. "Amazing I guess." I said "but nobody is more amazing than you." Hermione's eyes widened and she blushed and looked away. "Thanks Harry." she said. "My pleasure." I said sincerely.And at that moment there was peace.

  


Little did he know his life was going to change, big time. The question asked is : Was he ready for it?

 


End file.
